Emily
by Catz
Summary: Emily, a young mutant, is just developing her powers. She doesn't know how powerful she really is. But do other people? Or do they under estimate the extent of her powers as well.
1. Default Chapter

The black haired girl walked down the street, she was trying to look care free, but truthfully life was weighing down on her. The biggest thing on her mind now was that a car had been following her for some while and it was beginning to worry her. She sat down on a bench hoping the car would pass her. It instead slowed down and the driver shouted to her, "What's going on?" He wore a pair of dark sunglasses and had brown hair.  
The girl looked up and said, "Bitch off."  
"What's with the attitude?"  
"You've been following for almost fifteen minutes, why?" the girl demanded.  
"Because I need to talk to you."  
"Oh, well despite what you may think I don't just get in cars with complete strangers," and with that the girl stood and began walking quickly down the street.  
"Listen I know what you are," the man in the car called after her.  
At this she spun around, "Oh, and what exactly is that?"  
"Are you sure you want to discuss this in the middle of the street?"  
Deciding she could handle the situation if things got out of control she walked around and climbed into the car. The guy immediately started driving and said, "Emily, right?"  
"How do you know my-"  
"I'm Scott and I'm supposed to take you to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters."  
"Gifted youngsters..."  
"Yeah, like mutant gifted."  
"Oh."  
  
Scott walked Emily down yet another hallway. Finally they turned to one of the doors and Scott opened it. Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair teaching a class.  
"Sorry to interrupt, Prof," Scott said, obviously surprised the Professor was teaching a class.  
"Perfectly alright, Scott. Class is dismissed," Prof. X said back, the students quickly filed out of the room throwing curious looks at Emily. Prof. X now spoke to Emily, "Hello."  
"Hi," she relied uncertainly. "I don't understand how you all know me, or why I was brought here or just about anything else."  
"No, I'm sure you don't. Emily you are destined to be someone incredibly powerful and you have only just begun to discover these powers. Tell me, what can you do now?"  
"I can move things around, mostly small things, but sometimes bigger things. I can stop things like cars and stuff. And if I focus really hard I can make sort of a shield around myself, but it doesn't work very well."  
"As you get older and are trained your powers will become stronger. I would like for you to be trained here, any objections?"  
"I guess not," she replied thoroughly confused by the events of the day.  
"Good, Scott if you could escort her to her room?"  
"Of course," Scott replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay just to straighten one thing out talking is set off by " " . People's thoughts are set off by ' '. And the voices Emily hears are set off by ~ ~. Just so you know. Please Review!  
  
Emily had been at the school almost two weeks, and it would have been the best two weeks of her life, except...she kept hearing these voices telling her to do horrible things. It was really weird, she hadn't told anyone in case they thought she was going crazy, which she very well may have been. Other than the voices things were great. Her roommates Rogue and Kitty were really cool, and most of the other kids were nice. The adults all seemed to like her, for the first time in her life she felt truly accepted. She hadn't had much practice using her powers yet, but they were getting a little stronger. She smiled as she thought of the night before when she had slipped off the second story balcony. As she fell she had managed to produce a shield and had bounced a few times on the ground before landing perfectly fine. It had actually been kind of fun. When she had arrived the professor had told her about some sort of room where she could test her powers and work on making them stronger and controlling them, but she had yet to visit it.  
"Hey Em," Kitty said as she walked in to the room, breaking Emily out of her thoughts. Emily was almost used to seeing Kitty walk though the walls into rooms. "The professor wants to see you in his office."  
"What for?" Emily asked.  
"I dunno, he just asked me to tell you."  
"Oh, okay see you later," Emily said, standing to exit the room.  
"See ya," Kitty called as she flopped down on her bed.  
'I wonder why the Professor wants to see me,' Emily thought to herself. She knocked once on the door to the professor office and was slightly startled when he answered the knock telepathically. 'Damn I will never get used to that,' she thought as she entered the room.  
The professor laughed slightly and said, "Oh I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually."  
~See that knife, bring it to you and then stab the professor, DO IT!~ Emily cringed slightly as she heard one of the voices that had been bothering her so frequently these days. They were always worse when she was around the professor.  
"I asked you here because I believe you are ready to use the Danger Room," the professor was saying.  
"What is the Danger room?"  
"It is a room where you can practice using your powers."  
"Who uses it?"  
"Several of the students, and almost all your teachers."  
"What can I use it for?"  
"So many questions. Why don't we go down there and I'll show you how to use it," the professor said. "If you could..." he said indicating his wheelchair.  
"Of course," Emily said getting up to push it.  
"Thank you."  
  
'Logan, I'm taking Emily down to the Danger Room, could you meet us down there?' Logan heard the professor message cutting through his own thoughts. He thought back, 'Of course, I'll be down in a few minutes.'  
He then turned to his students who were all working on their homework, there was only five minutes of class left. "It's such a nice day out, you kids can go early," Logan said to them. They all hurried out with a chorus of thank yous. Logan followed them out, and turned down the hallway to the Danger Room.  
  
Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting.  
  
Review ~ Questions, Comments, Critics 


End file.
